


Stupid Wolves

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott is a Failwolf, Sorry Not Sorry, Wrong person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would like everyone to know, that none of this was his fault. It was Scott's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Wolves

Stiles would like it noted that what happened between him and Scott was not his fault. He was 100% innocent… okay, 75% innocent, but that still meant that the lion's share of guilt still fell on Scott. He's not sure how much blame he should lay on Coach Finstock for failing to cancel practice.

After all, Stiles is human and Scott is werewolf. One of these two has super hearing, super strength, and supposedly a super nose. The jury is still out on that last one though, at least when it pertains to idiot wolves named Scott.

Isaac believes his hero (read lover), can do no wrong. Boyd thinks he is purposely thick. Erica thinks his hair color is all wrong. Derek thinks his beta was hit too hard on the head one too many times. Peter thinks he bit the wrong person; and is in the process of finding a time machine so he can fix his mistake and bite Stiles. Stiles thinks that all of the wolves have a screw loose and _he_ should be locked away to protect what is left of his (in)sanity… as long as he isn't locked in Eichen House. That is a whole new level of insanity; that Stiles would like to remain clear of.

Anyhoo, this is what happened. Stiles is in the locker room changing. (After all, that is one of the things you are _supposed_ to do in the locker room.) Big storm, thick dark clouds (meaning dark sky… not that I mattered in a room with no windows. Thank goodness, because he is sure Peter would peep on them. The pervert.), a school with an old shitty generator (read w/o one, because why would you need a generator in California… nothing could possibly go wrong there!), power going out, with the added bonus of a super horny werewolf. 

Do you see where this is going? Well, Stiles sure as hell didn't! If he had been a betting man, he would have laid out cold hard cash _against_ this ever happening to him. What the hell man, werewolves suck.

Granted, Stiles was not where he would normally be when he was suiting up for Lacrosse when the lights went out. The reason for that is that Danny was making out with the new kid, Longhouse (who lived up to the name… according to the Hawaiian god.) in front of Stiles' locker. 

Whatever, as soon as the lights were out, Scott was plastered to his friend's back, he had one hand covering his mouth, and the other wrapped around his semi-erect cock. (Danny and Longhouse look hot together; you would have chubbed up too… or soaked your panties, no offence to the lady bros!)

"Shit, miss you so much Isaac, hate school, want you all the time," Scott groaned as he ground his erection into his friend's backside. 

Stiles' hand on his cock usually feels good, sometimes even great. Someone other than him touching his cock, well that always left him more than a little horned and weak kneed. Even if the hand belonged to his once best friend. Still, to try to steer Scott _away_ from him thinking that he was Isaac… he bit him. On the hand… hard, and prayed that wouldn’t make things worse.

"Shit, I knew you were a biter. Why didn't you bite me before baby? Love the feel of your teeth sinking in while grinding back. Wish I had lube; want to fuck you so bad. Shove my cock into your tight little ass and make you beg for more. Come for me Isaac, scream into my hand and come for me. Want to feel your cock pulsing, want to taste you on my hand," the dense brunette whispered as he sped up his hand.

Stiles did not want to follow orders, but nature had other plans. Stiles did indeed scream ('you stupid fucking prick') into his friend's hand, and he came too. Then he sank to the floor panting and the lights came on.

Isaac was less than happy with Scott, and thankfully, he did not blame Stiles. Scott looked horrified at what he had just done, he looked down at his jizz coated hand, screamed in horror, and then went to drown himself in a scalding hot shower; while throwing up. The only way the situation could have been worse is if Derek had been there to witness any of the scene. When he looked up and spotted the glowing red eyes, he wondered if Scott would die swiftly or slowly. Judging by his boyfriend's face… it would be agonizingly slow.

~Fin~


End file.
